El Cristal
by Yupi D'Mocci
Summary: Porque al final solo le quedaba aquel insulso sentimiento de culpa y una serie de recuerdos amargos que la atormentarían hasta la eternidad. Ten cuidado con lo que deseas, porque no siempre es lo que quisieras tener.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto es propiedad de Kishimoto. Ya quisiera yo que Sasuke fuera mio XD

 **Aviso:** Este Fic participa del Reto Make a Wish del Foro La Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas.

Enjoy!

* * *

Obscuridad. No podía ver más allá de sus manos. Era como estar en un enorme vacío que parecía no tener fin. No sabía cuánto llevaba caminando, había perdido por completo la noción del tiempo, pero podría jurar que al menos eran serían un par de horas. Tampoco sabía qué carajos hacía ahí, únicamente había despertado en ese inhóspito lugar. Sin embargo, lo más preocupante era que no podía recordar absolutamente nada.

— _"¿Cómo fue que llegue aquí?"_ — Era la única interrogante que abrumaba su mente en ese momento, aunque había otras cuestiones incluso más preocupantes, cómo quién era ella. Ni siquiera eso podía recordar.

Al despertar se había quedado bastante tiempo tratando de responder todas las interrogantes que se acumulaban en su cabeza. Al poder resolverlas con éxito había optado por moverse, pero ese lugar en el que se encontraba se semejaba a un infinito laberinto. Incluso podría haber estado caminando en círculos y no lo sabría. No obstante, lo único que parecía no haber perdido en ese momento era la capacidad de sentir, era como si sus cinco sentidos se hubieran amplificado.

Durante todo el tiempo que había estado despierta, lo único que Konan consideraba la mantenía cuerda, era aquel dolor en su vientre y un constante sentimiento de culpa. Sentía que había decepcionado, que le había fallado a alguien importante, pero por más que trataba no lograba recordar nada. Además, aquel dolor físico aumentaba con cada minuto que continuaba en aquel lugar.

Su respiración se volvía cada vez más entrecortada y se llevó la mano derecha al estómago, como una manera de contener ese dolor. Fue ahí que se dio cuenta que sus prendas estaban húmedas. Al levantar su mano a la altura de su rostro, solo pudo notar un intenso color carmín que cubría en su totalidad hasta la punta de sus dedos.

La chica empezó a sudar frío y bajó la mirada hacia donde anteriormente había posado su mano. Por primera vez se percató de la extraña capa con nubes rojas que la cubría, y de la enorme mancha de aquel líquido vital que era bastante notoria. El miedo, la ansiedad y la frustración empezaron a abrumarla. Trato de gritar pero tampoco logro que algún sonido saliera de su boca. Por otro lado, finalmente fue plenamente consciente de la soledad que la embargaba.

Hizo un esfuerzo por huir de ahí, trató de correr lo más rápido que pudo pero solo logro dar unos pocos pasos cuando terminó tendida en el suelo abrazando fuertemente su vientre, pues de un momento a otro el dolor se había vuelto insoportable.

—Recuérdalo Konan— Se escuchó una voz emerger de la nada –Vamos… ¿Cómo es posible que lo olvidaras?— Nuevamente se dejó oír.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal, quien fuera que estuviera hablando lo hacía con un tono tan monótono y carente de sentimientos que solo hacía aumentar su miedo.

 _—"¿Quién eres? ¿Sabes quién soy?"—_ trató de decir, pero no logró expresar esos pensamientos.

—Les fallaste a todos…. Recuérdalo— Continuó aquella voz. La chica trató de buscarle por todos lados, pero fue en vano porque lo único que encontró fue obscuridad.

 _—"¿De quién hablas? ¡Dímelo!"—_

—¿Realmente… eso es lo que deseas?—

La peliazul se detuvo a pensarlo por un momento, pero una nueva punzada la interrumpió. No quería darle más vueltas al asunto, solo quería obtener respuestas. Sus ansias por saciar su curiosidad eran mayores que cualquier otra cosa, después de todo los seres humanos somos así. No queremos quedarnos sin saber hasta el mínimo detalle de todos los temas y de todo aquello que aún desconocemos. Por supuesto, Konan no era la excepción a la regla y había llegado al punto en que no le importaba nada ni nadie con tal de encontrar la respuesta a todas esas preguntas que la atosigaban.

 _—"¡Sí, dímelo!"—_

—No siempre lo que deseas él lo que necesitas ¿Estás segura que es lo que quieres?—

— _"¡Claro que sí! Solo… dímelo_ "— Aquello último había sido casi una súplica, pero únicamente quería terminar con todo aquello.

—Muy bien, si realmente quieres saberlo… Si realmente es lo que deseas… Tus deseos son órdenes—

Apenas aquel ente había terminado de hablar cuando una serie de recuerdos llegaron de golpe a su mente. La muerte de todas y cada una de las personas que habían sido valiosas para ella, presenció todo y finalmente entendió el porqué de ese amargo sentimiento que la embargaba.

—Fue tu culpa… Les fallaste a todos… a Yahiko, a Nagato, a Jiraiya... Y finalmente… a ti misma—

 _—"Fue todo… culpa mía… nunca hice nada para evitarlo"—_

Tras este pensamiento cerro los ojos sin contener el llanto que luchaba por salir. Ya no importaba el dolor físico, puesto que el dolor emocional lo superaba con creces. Aquello siempre l había perseguido desde que había perdido a la primer persona más valiosa para ella. Ahora solo le quedaba acostumbrarse a toda esa soledad y al dolor que, sabía, jamás desaparecería.

* * *

Konan yacía tendida en el agua con un charco de sangre rodeándola. Hacía rato que la batalla había terminado, pero por alguna razón Obito se había quedado contemplándola durante todo ese tiempo. La chica se veía tan tranquila, tan bella, parecía como si solamente estuviera dormida. Sin embargo, el bien sabía que la chica no despertaría jamás. Su relación nunca hubiera podido haber sido bueno, y eso bien lo sabía el chico. Por otro lado, no es como si tuviera algún sentimiento positivo por la chica, se supone que uno no hiere a los que quiere y mucho menos los mata ¿No?

No obstante, no podía despegar la mirada de aquella escena, que además de triste era a su manera melancólica y hermosa. Lo hacía regresar a un pasado que creía olvidado, o al menos se engañaba a si mismo pensando en que ya lo había superado.

—Esto me trae algunos recuerdos, Rin…—

 _"Te veo risueña_

 _Te siento libre_

 _Te veo serena_

 _Y me duele pensar_

 _Que no pude llegar_

 _Que este último beso_

 _Es a través de este cristal"_


End file.
